


Dare

by 4kominato



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Chani Smut, F/M, First Time, Kang Chanhee Smut, SF9 Chani Smut, SF9 Smut, Vanilla, Virgin sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4kominato/pseuds/4kominato
Summary: After meeting up with your best friend and crush, Chani, at a coffee shop, he invites you over for a game night with his fellow members to celebrate their day off. Despite knowing how crazy the boys can get when they're having fun, you agree to go. Soon, you discover that word of your little crush has gotten around to some of the group members causing you to grow anxious and worried that things would become extremely awkward... and before you know it, thanks to the boys and their crazy antics, the night ends up in wild turn of events.
Relationships: Kang Chanhee | Chani/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Dare

**[Chani 5:31 PM]:** Hey, just finished practice, meet at 6?  
**[You 5:33 PM]:** Yeah, I’ll see you then!

Your heart raced as you locked your phone, placing it on the kitchen counter before rushing upstairs to change.  
Chani and you first became friends in your first year of high school and have since, become best friends… but somewhere along the way, you ended up developing feelings for him and you had yet to build up the courage to confess… that is, if you ever did. You didn’t really have any intentions on making the first move, but rather, you chose to wait it out and hope that one day, as your friendship continued to grow, so would his feelings for you. Quickly, you picked out a cute outfit and then walked over to the cafe where the two of you were supposed to meet.  
“Hey,” he greeted, arriving only a few minutes after you.  
“Hey.”  
“Um, before I forget… I wanted to ask if you’re busy on Saturday?”  
“No, I’m pretty sure I’m free. Why?”  
“Manager gave us the day off so we’re having like a game night. There’ll be food and stuff so I thought maybe you’d wanna come?”  
“Oh, yeah, I’d love to! I haven’t seen everyone in a while.”  
“Awesome, I’ll let Youngbin know so he can pick you up.”  
“Thanks.”  
The two of you ended up hanging out for another hour or so before deciding to part ways. Chani had walked you back since it was already dark out, giving you a hug before making his way back to the cafe where Youngbin picked him up.

—

Finally, Saturday came. From the moment you woke up, you were scrambling to get ready and trying to make yourself look as good as possible. When Chani said “game night,” you weren’t too sure what he’d meant as far as how casual or how crazy it’d possibly get, so you tried your best to find a happy medium.  
After you showering, you blow dried and curled your hair, and as for clothes, you chose some high-waisted ripped shorts to show off your legs, with a cute crop top to make for a slightly revealing, but overall casual outfit. To top it off, you put on some natural makeup, just enough to make you look clean and to accentuate your good features.

 **Youngbin [5:22 PM]:** I’m outside  
**You [5:23 PM]:** Coming

The ride to the dorms took no more than 10 minutes, the two of you talking casually and catching up until you finally arrived. After Youngbin parked the car, the two of you quickly made your way up to the dorms, and upon entry, you were swarmed with greetings and hugs from the 7 boys. Chani stayed back for a little bit and waited for the other guys to disperse before finally going up to you and shyly greeting you with a hug.  
“Awww,” the boys cooed, making Chani quickly pull away from you and glare at them bitterly, returning you an awkward smile before taking a seat on the floor.  
“Go get some snacks,” Youngbin offered, gesturing towards the kitchen, “We have lots.”  
“Thanks,” you smiled nervously before making your way into the kitchen to see what kind of snacks the boys had prepared.  
“Hey,” Jaeyoon spoke up as he followed you into the kitchen.  
“Yeah, hi,” you muttered, rolling your eyes as he made his way towards you.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Thanks for keeping our secret…”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Um, when ‘you know who’ hugged me and everyone was ‘aw’-ing about it? Would you like to explain that?”  
“Oh, that secret… I only told Inseong, I swear!”  
“And then?”  
“Well… I guess he told Dawon and then Dawon told—”  
“Exactly… and now everyone knows…”  
“Chani doesn’t know.”  
“How wouldn’t he?”  
“I dunno, but he’s pretty clueless…”  
“Ugh… I swear to god Jaeyoon, I’m never trusting you with a secret ever again.”  
“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!”  
“Yeah whatever…”  
Grabbing your food, you quickly made your way back out to the living room and sat on the couch next to Taeyang in an attempt to avoid the comments you’d get from the boys had you sat next to Chani.  
“Hi,” Taeyang smiled as you plopped down next to him.  
“Hey,” you replied as you started eating your snacks.  
“You didn’t wanna sit by Chani?”  
You almost choked when you heard what he’d said, assuming he was hinting at your crush yet again.  
“No… why would I want to sit by him?” you remarked coldly, trying to hide your feelings.  
“I don’t know,” he shrugged, “I just figured you guys are best friends so…”  
“O-oh… right, yeah… but I see him every week. I’m here to hang out with you guys now.”  
He only nodded in response, finding your reasoning plausible despite the fact you were stumbling over your words. It seemed that the rumor hadn’t quite gotten to Taeyang either, so you were really hoping Jaeyoon was right about Chani not knowing… maybe it was just amongst the hyung line.

Finally, after everyone was gathered back in the living room, Youngbin announced that they would be starting the first game, ‘Never Have I Ever.’  
“I wanna start!” Dawon yelled excitedly, raising his hand, “Never have I ever sucked a dick!”  
“Really?” Youngbin looked at him in disbelief.  
“What? It’s true.”  
Sighing to yourself, you put down a finger, trying your best to avoid eye contact with the boys… but at the same time, you already knew all eyes were on you, being that you were the only girl in the room and now, you were about to get bombarded with questions.  
“Y/n put her finger down!” Dawon announced, pointing you out to everyone, “So who was it?”  
“Was it someone in this room?” Inseong chimed in.  
“I bet it was Jaeyoon,” Rowoon interjected.  
“Me?!” Jaeyoon exclaimed, “You’re more of a flirt than me!”  
“No guys, it was with Chani,” Zuho remarked, “Him and y/n are always together.”  
“We only go to the coffee shop!” Chani replied defensively.  
“Guys stop!” you snapped, “It was my ex, okay? And it was just once, Jesus Christ… will you guys ever give me a break?”  
“Yeah guys give her a break, she’s our guest,” Youngbin scolded, “Now, moving on to Hwiyoung.”  
“Never have I ever drank until I was drunk,” Hwiyoung said confidently, knowing his hyungs had been drunk numerous times before.  
“Aw man,” Dawon complained, putting a finger down, along with all the other boys except the maknae line.  
“Ok…” Inseong started, “Never have I ever had a crush on anyone since we debuted.”  
“What about that one girl?! The one you met at the club?” Jaeyoon, interrupted.  
“I never liked her. We were just talking for a little bit.”  
“Pft,” Jaeyoon rolled his eyes as he put down a finger.  
Looking around the room, you noticed a few of the boys also put a finger down, Rowoon, Taeyang, Hwiyoung, and surprisingly… Chani. It made you jealous to think about him possibly liking someone else, but what took you aback was the fact that he never told you. Having been best friends for a while, you really thought he would’ve at least briefly mentioned it.  
Once you snapped out of it, you noticed Jaeyoon staring at you intensely with his eyebrows raised, gesturing towards Chani while angrily mouthing, _Put your finger down!_  
_Really?!_ You mouthed back, discreetly putting a finger down in hopes that no one would say anything… but of course, nothing goes unseen with these boys.  
“Y/n put her finger down!” Dawon yelled, ratting you out again.  
“Seriously?!” you groaned, “Why do you keep picking on me? There should be rules, only one remark per person.”  
“Fine...” he replied, “Chani put his finger down!”  
“What the?!” Chani remarked, his eyes wide as all the boys turned their heads toward him.  
You had to admit, you felt a little bit bad, having been in his position just a few minutes ago, but at the same time, you were curious to know about this little crush of his.  
“Do you still like her?” Rowoon asked.  
“Um… I guess?” Chani replied nervously.  
“I guess?! What kind of answer is that,” Dawon scolded, “It’s a yes or no question.”  
“Okay, yes! Geez…” he sighed frustratedly.  
“Is she in this room?!” Jaeyoon asked boldly, all the eyes in the room turning to you momentarily before returning to Chani.  
His ears and cheeks began to turn red as the boys stared him down, his eyes quickly darting to the floor as he answered, “N-no…”  
“I don’t know…” Inseong started, raising his eyebrows at the younger boy, “You’re pretty red right now.”  
“Ugh,” Chani groaned, covering his face with his hands.  
“Do you like y/n?” Taeyang interrupted, only embarrassing him more.  
Chani paused for a moment before he finally willed himself to speak, “I don’t have to answer that, this isn’t ‘Truth or Dare’…” Letting out a sigh, he stood up from his place on the ground and made his way to the kitchen, “I’m gonna get food.”  
“That’s a great idea!” Dawon shouted, “We should play ‘Truth or dare!’”  
“We didn’t even finish this game,” Hwiyoung argued.  
“We were never gonna finish anyways,” Jaeyoon shrugged.  
“Alright then, let’s take five and then meet back here,” Youngbin announced, “There’s still tons of food that we have to finish.”

—

The five minutes went by way too fast; you were definitely NOT mentally prepared to play truth or dare with the boys. As much as you loved them, they were hella wild and you just knew you were going to get torn apart by the truth questions until you had absolutely no secrets left… it was quite terrifying.  
On the other hand, you couldn’t stop thinking about the whole situation with Chani’s little crush. He didn’t say it out right, but it really did seem like you were the one he was crushing on… you wanted to know more, but given the situation, you knew it wasn’t the best time.  
“Alright,” Youngbin spoke up, “I wrote down everyone’s names and put them in this bowl, so when it’s your turn, you draw a name and ask them truth or dare. I’ll start this time.”  
Sticking his hand in the bowl, he pulled out a piece of paper and opened it, “Zuho, truth or dare?”  
“Hm… truth,” he replied.  
“Okay, we’ll start easy. Has manager-nim ever caught you doing something bad?”  
“Um… one time when I was a trainee, I really wanted ice cream, but I was on a diet so I asked manager-nim for money to buy ‘medication’ and then bought myself some ice cream... but then he found the receipt and banned me from going to the convenience store for a month.”  
“I remember that,” Rowoon laughed, “He was so mad that he almost banned all of us from going to the convenience store!”  
“Alright, your turn,” Youngbin said handing the bowl to Zuho.  
“Jaeyoon, truth or dare.”  
“Dare!”  
“I dare you to call your most recent contact and tell them ‘I love you.’”  
Shrugging, Jaeyoon pulled out his phone and called the first person in his contacts, putting it on speaker for everyone to hear. To everyone’s surprise, a phone in the room began ringing; it turned out to be Inseong.  
“Hello?” he answered in a giggly voice.  
“Inseong oppa! Saranghae!” Jaeyoon said in a high pitched voice, making kissy noises into the phone before hanging up, resulting in a roar of laughter from the boys.  
Once everyone calmed down, Zuho handed the bowl to Jaeyoon.  
“Y/n! Truth or dare,” Jaeyoon smiled.  
_Oh god…_ you grumbled to yourself, knowing that if you were paired with Jaeyoon, it was going to be a lose, lose situation no matter what. After thinking for a moment, you decided you’d be safer avoiding the questions after what happened with ‘Never Have I Ever.’  
“Dare,” you finally answered, holding your breath as you awaited Jaeyoon’s response.  
“I dare you to… sit on Chani’s lap.”  
Your jaw instantly dropped as you processed what he’d said, your eyes narrowing at him as you remained glued to your seat.  
“Go on now, you chose dare,” he stated smuggly, gesturing towards Chani.  
“Dammit,” you muttered as you stood up and made your way towards Chani. The two of you made awkward eye contact before you slowly lowered yourself onto his lap, the sound of cheers and laughter from the boys filling the room soon after. Despite having fantasized about sitting on his lap loads of times before, the setting was definitely NOT how you’d imagined it.  
It took a minute or so for the boys to finally calm down, Jaeyoon resuming the game by handing you the bowl.  
“Hwiyoung… truth or dare?”  
“Dare.”  
“Uh… I dare you to… kiss the members on both sides of you.”  
Once you’d assigned the dare, you stopped paying attention to the game, your focus reverting to the fact that you were sitting on Chani’s lap. Given the context, it was definitely awkward, but you were thankful it was Chani over any of the other boys… you could’ve easily ended up sitting on Jaeyoon’s lap or something and that would’ve been ten times more awkward.  
As you continued to doze off, the thought of Chani liking you suddenly resurfaced. Did he really like you? And if he did, since when? All this time you’d had a huge crush on him without even the slightest idea that he might like you back… maybe you were just in denial?  
It made you wonder how he felt about the current situation, considering, you were sitting on his lap. If he really did like you, he was probably feeling way more flustered than you were... and maybe even a little aroused? You could feel your face starting to heat up at the thought of getting him excited, convincing yourself it was a bit of a stretch to be thinking about that now; it wasn’t even really confirmed if he had feelings for you or not.  
“Chani!” Dawon yelled excitedly, pulling you out of your trance and drawing your attention back to the game, “Truth or dare?”  
“Oh no,” Chani groaned under his breath; he was practically in the same position that you were with Jaeyoon, a lose, lose situation. “I’m gonna regret this…” he muttered before speaking up, “Dare.”  
“Yes!!” Dawon cheered, “I dare you to go in your room with y/n for the rest of the game.”  
“Nice!” Jaeyoon laughed, giving him a high-five.  
“Seriously?” Chani sighed, looking at Dawon in disbelief.  
“Mhm,” he grinned, “Now move along, love birds.”  
“Ugh, fine,” Chani grumbled, urging you to stand up before standing up himself, “C’mon y/n, let’s go.”  
“Have fun!” Dawon yelled, waving as the two of you walked away.  
“But not too much fun!” Jaeyoon added.  
“You guys are terrible,” Youngbin remarked, shaking his head.  
“They needed a push!”

—

Finally the two of you were able to get some peace and quiet, but unfortunately, you had to be locked up together in a room for it. Despite being best friends for so long, you never felt more uncomfortable being alone with someone in your life than you did at that very moment. For the first few minutes, the two of you awkwardly sat together on his bed, neither of you saying a word.  
“Um…” he started quietly, rubbing the back of his neck as he spoke, “Sorry about that whole situation… I know they can be a little crazy, but they don’t mean any harm…”  
“I know, it’s okay…  
…  
So um… I-I was wondering…”  
“Yeah?”  
“They asked earlier about you liking someone… is it really… me?”  
“Oh… that… uh…well…”  
The room fell silent as Chani’s eyes darted to the floor, a tinge of pink reappearing on his fair cheeks.  
“If it helps… I… like you too,” you reassured.  
“W-wait, what? Really?!”  
“Y-yeah…”  
“Wow… I had no idea.”  
“I didn’t know you liked me either.”  
“The thing is, I’ve had feelings for you for a while now, but I could never figure out how to tell you… or how to gain the courage to… now I regret staying quiet, though, I would’ve rather told you myself than be exposed by the boys…”  
“It’s okay, I wanted to tell you too, but I couldn’t find the courage either… it’s hard.”  
The room fell silent again, neither of you having the slightest clue of what to talk about; with all the thoughts and fantasies rushing through your head, it was hard to find words to say. Slowly but surely, your mind got a hold of you, slyly persuading you to make a move and act on your thoughts, but your pounding heart was still afraid. You gulped at the idea of imposing on him, worried that you’d end up pushing him away if he didn’t like it.  
_The worst case scenario is he’ll just say no, right?_ You finally convinced yourself, taking a deep breath before finally speaking up.  
“Um, Chani?” you started, unable to make eye contact as you spoke, “It might be crazy to ask but… could I maybe… sit on your lap again?”  
His eyes widened at your request, his adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed hard. You winced watching him sit there, completely motionless, the feeling that maybe it was too big of a request and that is was too soon making your insides churn. You were about to crawl off his bed and go sit on another member’s bed when he stopped you, the look in his eyes pleading you to stay.  
“Please do… sorry, I just… I’m really nervous…” holding your hand, he gently pulled you towards him, guiding you over his hips so that you were straddling him. He bit his lip as you lowered yourself onto him, his arms wrapping around your waist as yours snuck around the back of his neck.  
You could feel the tension building as the two of you stared into each others eyes, your faces no more than a few inches apart. Letting your eyes flutter shut, his lips finally met yours, the new sensation filling your stomach with butterflies.  
You pulled him closer as you deepened the kiss, your hands quickly finding their way into his dark tresses and gently fisting at them.  
You were filled with a sense of satisfaction when you finally elicited a moan from him, the sound of his deep, sultry voice making your stomach tingle, but even more so, the foreign feeling of his growing erection pressing up against your already dripping core firing a lust within you more intense than you ever experienced before.  
Before you knew it, you had him pinned beneath you, your lips still attached as you passionately rolled your hips against his, his sweet moans vibrating against your lips. To your surprise, he slipped his tongue past your lips and swirled it around in your wet cavern, the feeling of his hand sliding up to the back of your neck sending chills down your spine.  
“Chani,” you mumbled, barely separating your lips from his as you spoke.  
“Hm?” he hummed back, stroking his fingers through your hair.  
“Can we…?”  
“Can we what?”  
“Y’know… can we do ‘it’?”  
“Oh… um… I dunno… I don’t think it’s a good idea…”  
“But, Chani… please?” you pouted, teasingly running your hand down his body and landing on his crotch, “You’re so hard, and I’m so…”  
“I know… I want to, it’s just… I dunno, I’m worried… A-are you on the pill?”  
“No… but… there’s a condom here… on your nightstand…”  
“What…?”  
“And a note… ‘Thought you might need this ;) -Dawon.’”  
“Well…”  
“Please?” you begged as you started unbuttoning his pants.  
“Y/n…” he grumbled in response as you continued to unclothed him, desperately pulling his stiff member out of the confinement of his briefs. “Fuck,” he muttered as you began to stroke him, the unbelievable amount of pleasure you gave making him unable to resist indulgence. You weren’t normally this bold, but you were so overcome with lust that you just couldn’t contain yourself; you wanted him to want you as much as you wanted him.  
You pumped him a bit longer before impulsively taking him into your mouth, your lips closing tightly around his shaft as your tongue grazed the underside.  
“Oh my god,” he gasped, his eyes widening as he processed what was happening.  
You felt satisfied seeing his face start to scrunch up, his lower lip disappearing between his teeth as he struggled to restrain his moans. You were determined to get it out of him though, to make him want you so bad that he’ll practically be begging for it. Bobbing your head up and down, you continued to pump whatever part of him you couldn’t take, the little moans and curses that started to slip past his lips feeding your desire to make him feel good.  
You didn’t hesitate to pick up speed, your controlling libido refusing to let you stop; seeing the way his body tensed, the way his breaths hitched in his throat, the way his legs shook… you knew he was extremely close.  
“Shit!” Chani moaned as he suddenly yanked your head away from him, his breath heavy as his desperate, angry cock throbbed, “I was about to…”  
“I wanted you to…”  
“Sorry… I-I didn’t want to… not in your mouth… and sorry for pulling your hair…”  
“It’s okay…”  
“Did you still want to… y’know?”  
“If you’re okay with it…”  
“I am… but I’m nervous... and I don’t think I’ll last long.”  
“It’s okay, I’m a little nervous too.”  
After giving him a peck on the lips, you reached for the condom on the nightstand and tore it open, carefully pinching it as you rolled it down his shaft. Next, you discarded your shorts and flung them onto the floor, leaving you in just your thin lace underwear. When you noticed Chani’s intense stare, you couldn’t help but look away, your face burning with embarrassment as you fathomed the situation.  
“You’re gorgeous… you don’t need to be shy…” he praised as he gently caressed your bare thighs.  
His comment gave you some sense of confidence, willing you to finally crawl over him and position his member so your heat.  
“A-are you ready?” you stuttered, the nerves you weren’t feeling earlier finally catching up with you.  
“Yeah… are you?”  
You hesitated for a moment, struggling to give him an answer as you swallowed thickly.  
“We don’t have to do this you know…” he assured, lovingly cupping your face in his hand.  
“N-no, I want to,” you finally replied, convincing yourself it was fine. Reaching between your legs, you pulled the thin lace aside and held his swollen tip to your entrance as you slowly lowered yourself onto him. You winced at the foreign feeling of him inside of you, the strange combination of pain and pleasure giving you a mixture of emotions.  
“Are you okay?” Chani asked, noticing your change of expression.  
“Yeah,” you whimpered as you began to slowly roll your hips.  
“You feel so good,” he praised as you rode him, his hand going up to cup your face again.  
“So do you,” you groaned as you continued to grind against him. As the pain subsided, you began to speed up, your slow, steady movements eventually becoming desperate and erratic. In no time, you found yourself bouncing on top him, the way his length drove deep into your core driving you completely insane; you could feel that your end was near, the high that you so badly longed for just barely out of reach.  
Glancing down at Chani, you could tell that he was close too, his eyes squeezed shut and teeth clenched as he hung on by a single thread. Suddenly, he grabbed you firmly by the hips and began bucking his hips up into you, his thrusts hitting you even deeper than you thought possible.  
In a matter of seconds he gave you that final push over the edge, your climax approaching quicker than you could adhere to.  
“Chani I’m— !” you barely started when euphoria finally erupted inside of you, your weakening body collapsing on top of his as you rode out your high.  
“Me too,” he groaned only seconds after you, your clenching walls milking him to his end.  
The room felt hot as the two of you regained your breath, the sound of heavy panting echoing throughout the small room; you’d barely gotten a chance to relax when you heard a knock on the door, making you jump off of Chani and hide under the sheets.  
“The game is over,” Youngbin said as he popped his head into the room, his neutral expression quickly becoming awkward at the realization that he’d ‘interrupted.’ “Um… you can uh… come down whenever you’re ready,” he mumbled before quickly closing the door.  
“So did they do it?” you could make out Dawon’s voice from behind the door.  
“I don’t know… maybe… it’s none of your business,” Youngbin replied.  
“Hah! I knew it, they’re soo into each other.”  
“Oh god,” Chani groaned, facepalming at his groupmates’ remarks, “I’m never gonna hear the end of this.”  
“I think… they were just trying to set us up…”  
“I know, but you saw how they were playing ‘truth or dare’ and ‘never have I ever’... they’re never gonna let me live this down.”  
“At least we have an excuse right? We’re a couple now… couple’s always do that kind of stuff.”  
“I guess so… man, I’m so happy to finally have you… you don’t even know how long I’ve been trying to ask you out...”  
“Me too… and even though the boys tease you and poke fun at you, we wouldn’t have gotten together if it weren’t for them.”  
“True… Y/n, I love you.”  
“I love you too, Chani.”


End file.
